Surprisingly Delightful
by HeartlessLoverLiebe
Summary: NepetaxEquius Nepeta hasn't seen Equius in such a long time, but she has grown a rather loving obsession for her moral. How will he react to her forward encounter upon their meeting? Who knows!
1. Chapter 1

~ This is a EquiusxNepeta fan fiction. I don't think this ship deserves enough love. It makes me so happy! Deal with it. Anyways, I hope you like it. It's about their relationship going from Moral to Matesprit. SBurb never existed in this world. I also was really doped up on medication when I wrote this, so I apologize for spelling and grammatical errors in advance. ~

~ sBurb nonexistent

It had been several solar sweeps since I had seen my friend Equius. He had grown more mature since we had last seen each other, or at least that is what I had gathered from trolling him. He had promised today he would visit my hive, and I being incredibly excited had gotten everything ready for him.

My hive had been cleaned to perfection. Like the sort of perfection that makes a perfectionist sigh in relief at the sight.

Though, I hoped he wouldn't mind my new appearance. I had let my hair grown long and my shirt had been changed out out for a tank top. I liked my hair long now as it was fun to brush out, and my tank top made it so much easier for hunting with all the movement going on.

My body was also now clearly toned from my vigorous hunting sessions with my lusus. I wasn't chiseled, but there was strength under my light grey skin. My back had also acquired a few new scars from a few 'mishaps' while hunting, but I hadn't told anyone about those. I was too... Nervous.

I couldn't tell anyone.

At least... not yet.

My thoughts went back to Equius, it had sounded like he had a matesprit. My shipping wall was saying so, even if I didn't know the troll. My feeling though we're getting in the way of my rational thought. I felt jealous and angry, but if I said anything about my feeling for him I would run the risk of hurting our relationship. I loved him too much to do that. He was the most beautiful being I had ever seen inside and out, even if he was marred from battling robots.

Nobody was ever perfect, but for me he was perfection.

Hearing a knock at my door, I hopped off my bed lightly. I was barefoot. It felt better. I was in rather revealing clothes a chest strap over my breasts to keep them from moving around and shorts, but I trusted Equius not to do anything.

Opening the door, I smiled upwards. It was him: my darling one and only Equius. He looked at me seriously through his broken glasses, but I could've sworn I saw him blush blue. He nodded down at me.

"Nepeta is so happy to see you!" I said reverting back to how I used to talk as I hugged him tightly. It had been awhile. He smelled of sweat and stale washing soap. it was comforting. He place a large hand on my head and ruffled my hair careful not to rub my horns. I was still short, but I was up to his chest now. He was feel defined and I could feel it even though it was under the thick tank top material.

"So, Nepeta how have you ben?" He asked in his low and deep no nonsense voice. He was in the same clothes as usual, but that was troll fashion. It didn't exactly exist.

"Nepeta is doing purr-fect as her friend Equius is here!" I purred. I was acting like a little grub again. Damn it. He wasn't going to approve of it, but he for some reason chuckled softly. He had never done that before. I think he was happy or at least thought I was being funny, which he had never done before.

But, even so, that wasn't so bad right?

"Nepeta is sorry," I pulled away and out of our hug, as much as I didn't want too. "For her forward behavior, and She has a question, why did you come to visit after so long? Don't you have a matesprit by now? Shouldn't you be spending time with whoever that is."

In my heart, I wanted to kick myself for asking that. My secret love for him was killing me.I had been the latest bloomer of the rest of the group our trolls and the most innocent. But, Equius, even he had been an ass once in awhile, had tried to help me out. He had been my Moral for the longest time now. We supported each other through thick and thin, but I wanted us to be more than that. I really, really did.

Trying to push my thoughts out of my head, I listened to his answer. I had half missed it:

"-peta, You should be pleased with me staying here. I need time away from my hive, and you are the only one I trust enough to stay with." He voice was clear and precise as always. I also like the last sentence of his answers.

I laughed cheerily at his answer to keep me from squee-ing.

"That wasn't mean to be funny."

I flushed and nodded. He was right. Blood colors meant everything now. It could make you the boss. You could control someone. Even, it could control who you mated with. It was so, so stupid. I didn't agree with it! But, every single time I did something against him. He got all... Weird.. Like weird-weird. Like Sollux on mind beds action weird.

"So, show me around, " he ordered me, and I complied.

We were already in the one technical room, which made up almost all of my house, but the guest room was a little cave in the cave. He seemed bored, but put up with me and my chatterand we stopped in front of the guest bedroom.

"So, this room, Nepeta is showing you, is your room Equius," I showed him in. A curtain blocked the room off before I opened it. It was a simple room. A hammock was the bed, it was hung between two walls covered with a blanket and pillow, and there was a rug lying lifelessly on the floor. An empty dresser was to the side of the room. It was a little dusty, but cozy. My sort of cozy.

He nodded, and I couldn't tell if he was happy or sad or upset. He wasn't hard to read except when he was deciding.

"Yes.. Yes this will do just nicely." He nodded and explored the tiny space. I leaned against the entryway into the room watching him. My emotions of wanting and logic were combating in my head.

I wasn't going to last much long against them either of them. I was going to either either embrace him or get trampled by my emotions and common sense. Neither of those would be very pleasant to say the least.

Embarrassment had shown her shy face and was twisting through my mind now. I couldn't just tell him I liked him. He had told me that low bloods were not to confess feelings of affection to higher bloods. It was the other way around, but if I didn't confess soon, it was going to kill me. I loved and cared about him so much more than anyone. Anyone or anything.

I would destroy my shipping wall to be with him!

I wanted to be with him forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and... You get the point.

"Equius," I said softly walking up to him. He raised an eyebrow at me in curiousity. I stopped when I got up to him. All of my courage was being put on the line. "Can Nepeta tell you something?"

I asked that in my cutesy voice. The voice he had learned he couldn't resist even if he was a high blood. He nodded slowly and tentatively. He was not for sure if he should get ready to fight playfully like we usually did in our rare RP sessions, or if I was being serious.

"Nepeta needs you close you eyes though and bend down,so as she needs to whisper it in your ear."

"Is that an order?" He asked all serious. "Nepeta, you're a low blood, you know your place."

"Nepeta beckons to you to do what she says." He didn't look so happy, but he did was I asked. I placed my hands on his shoulders.

The actual act of doing it was harder to do that I thought. I don't even know what possessed me. I was being hopeless romantic again. But, I think as our lips met or the first time, we both realize the raw passion we had for each other. Something more than the pale quadrant participants should have for each other.

He didn't push me away as I thought he would've. He hugged me closer to him for the briefest of moments to my utter surprise. His lips were dry and chapped, but full and warm. He kissed me back again, I hugged his shoulders. Lips meeting again for another tender embrace

Our height difference was a lot more obvious now.

As we pulled away, we both stared at each other both of us embarrassed but happy. I could tell. His cheeks were flushed like they always got when he was. I also saw through his glasses for the first time and seen that his eyes were deep set and a deep blood orange.

It was a beautiful color.

"Nepeta, I believed you had a matesprit." He worded it slowly. He sounded a little stunned. I didn't blame him. I shook my head slowly. He blinked in surprise. At least it looked like a look of surprise.

"Nepeta thought you had a matesprit too. Nepeta rests her head on your shoulder embarrassed about what she did as she is shy," I actually was following what I was saying. It was difficult for me not too. I felt like a grub being cuddled by their kind lusus, but also incr-rredibly nervous. I was trembling.

"Nepeta, I-I think it would be proper to move our relationship to the flushed quadrant." His words made my heart race. I was so excited. I didn't think anything could've held me to the ground. "As you were forward with your emotions, I-I think you were dis-disobeying a rule."

"Nepeta is very sorry for not being right, but she couldnt help herself," I nodded in agreement with my words. He always acted so strange when people disobeyed orders.

"N-nepeta... Since yo-you are my, 'my'," he emphasized my. "Matesprit, I think we need to see the deal of the flushed quadrant as well."

I think I knew why it was called that. My cheeks were hot, and I was embarrassed. I hadn't thought about bucket filling yet even less that doing it with someone, but the idea of being the closest I could possibly ever be with him, made my heart light with joy.

~ To Be Continued ~


	2. Chapter 2

~ Hey I'm back. I figured I might as well let the readers know that I sort of found out I'm having surgery on the 22nd of February. In case I suddenly disappear off the face of the earth, that is why. I will have so much time after that, but anyways here we go! ~

I think... We were both slightly shy about actually being naked in front of one another, but in the mist of our kissing and stripping we had discarded the idea. Well, at least until we were naked in front of each other.

I was incredibly small compared to him. My body was thinner and skinnier, while his was thick with muscle. I was squatting in front of his hips as he stood stiff. His back was against the wall. My gloves were on the ground somewhere, so he didn't have the risk of being cut. For once in my life, I felt truly naked.

Truly vulnerable.

But, also, truly excited. My heart beat like a war drum. Thump. Thump. Thump. It went as I stared at Equius's manhood. It was a deep dark blue tentacle curling and twisting in the air slightly pulsing. It was, what I was going to guess, larger than most trolls as I highly doubted it was going to fit inside of me in one go.

All trolls had a nook and bone bulge, just some liked one more than the other, and some had breasts. I had very small budding breast. The nipples were large and a light green like my small bone bulge if I let it slither out, but I was the 'female' matesprit today.

I let my fingers gently stroke the side being light and tender. An intake of breath in pleasure came as a response. Gaining confidence, I wrapped my small hand around it and stroked it up and down slowly.

"O-Oh Nepeta, I-I," he bit his lip as I curled my around his member which twisted and turned in my mouth. "A-Ah... D-didn't think y-y-you... You... Oh..."

I bobbed my head slowly. He could hardly get words out now. In my mind, that was hot. Usually he was in control of me and what I did, now it was my turn. I controlled him with pleasure, and he knew it. I sucked just on the tip as his tentacle try to struggles free of my mouth. His hips jerked funnily as he tried to stand still.

He held my head now and pushed his member deeper into my mouth. It twisted and turned pulsing. My tongue ran across it making Equius gasp and get his fingers tangled into my hair.

"N-Nepeta... A-ah... Damn... You're good. Really good," he was panting and was thrusting into my mouth now. It felt weird to me, and it became hard to breath. I just let him throat fuck me with no resistance.

He finally pulled his saliva covered bone bulge out of my mouth. We were still connected by a strand of my spit. I gripped it with my hand standing up giving it one good hard stroke.

He bent down and kissed me deeply then. Our lips met in a passion and a lust. A deep unsatisfied place in my body was rising up to the surface. My cheeks were flushed a green. Equius smiled a closed lipped smile in a sexy way as he always did, but now it was against my lips.

The tenderness and passion that had been stored up with many sweeps was being set alight like wildfire. My heart was racing even faster. Our lips started to move faster. Our bodies moved in unison.

As both of reached for one another, we some how made it to the bed. I think Equius picked me up by my hips, but knowing how much our bodies were entangled and our lips meeting in greater urgency with every second I didn't know for sure.

What I do know is that as I was set down on the bed like a rag doll, my legs were spread wide. It didn't even know I could stretch my legs that far apart. He kissed me again as he thrust into me with one quick motion.

I couldn't move I couldn't breath.

"F-Fuck!" I felt the curse leave my lips, but not as much as I felt the continuous pounding. "A-Ah!"

Equius with his fascination of horses and becoming strong had made him become quite an animal in the bedroom. That was just perfect for me. I liked the rough treatment. It was exciting. Our hips in unison and arms wrapped around each other, we were lovers now.

The flushed quadrant's letter had been sealed with wax, but opened by us. We had ripped open that letter, and ripped it to shreds before it even had a chance to see any light.

He kissed my neck and sucked at it. I moaned loudly. His constant thrusting felt amazing. He groped my left breast and tweaked the nipple. I gasped and moaned. He bit down on my neck next.

The pain and pleasure melded into one big wave of unimaginable feelings and thoughts.

His tongue eagerly lapped at my sweaty skin, and I tangled my fingers in his hair. My nook felt stretched and strained from the pounding, but I didn't dare stop him.

For one, it felt too good, and two, I don't want to risk a bad reaction from him.

He kissed me suddenly again and our jaws collided. Out tongues met each other in the sloppy wet kisses. I pressed his head closer to mine. I wanted him as close as possible. I wanted our bodies to make love not to fill buckets.

Buckets were easy to fill with anyone, but a matesprit was to make love too, and that's what I was intending to do.

I saw he still had his stupid broken glasses on. Reaching up I took then off with a loud moan. His eyes were beautiful. More beautiful than any sort if glasses could frame and make them more beautiful.

"Ne-Nep... I-I'm..." He started going faster and I climaxed right then and let out a loud moan. My back arched up as he emptied himself into me.

He collapsed on top of me completely spent. He was panting and laid down resting his head on my chest. I stroked his sweaty black hair.

"E-Equius, Nepeta thinks that was amazing..." I murmured happily.

He nodded and said coolly. "Agreed, but would you like to rest?"

I nodded. I was tired.

He got to the side of me and picked up my tired body and set me next to him. I cuddled into his chest happy. I was so happy.

I looked up one more time at my lover's face before I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

~ It's the end for now. I need to stew on this one. I have two more requests I'm now working on, and I am dealing with my damn foot which probably broke slightly again. Anyways, back to the point. I hope you guys like it. I might add on more later, just not sure what yet. ~

I woke to the smell of something being cooked. Or maybe, hold on, burning.

Burning... Hold on...

What the hell could be burning...

I sat up and was squinting around letting my eyes adjust to the light. I sniffed again.

Yep, something was most definitely burning. I turned towards my fire pit and sure enough something was smoking. I jumped up quickly, and realized I was sort of naked. I didn't have too much time to think about that as I splashed water on the smoking... Well inedible matter.

Trying to get my bearings on the situation, I thought to myself. For one why was there burning food, and two why am I... Naked?

Equius.

I flushed green at the memories. He was my matesprit now. Something that I had never deemed possible had become true. But, one question: where the hell was he?

"Equius!" I shouted and a rather loud and audible crash was heard.

"Equius!" I shouted again more worried as I grabbed my jacket. I rushed toward the sound which had came from outside of the cave.

Exiting, I saw Equius beating up robots. The crash I had heard that came from outside was a . Covering myself with my jacket, I stared at the mess of smoking and broken robots.

I blinked at him as he was wiping himself with a sweat laden towel. I flushed a little bit. He had taken off his tank top so nothing was left to imagination. I his muscled torso and chest was gleaming in the sunlight.

"Equius...?" I asked loud enough for him to hear, but soft enough for him to know I had been worried. "I-I thought..."

I already knew my stupid fears would've been false, but that didn't stop me from worrying.

I think he blinked in surprise, as I couldn't see his eyes. He was surprised I was worried about him. He had never understood the emotion of worry, which made sense. He had always been a person to really never to try and understand anything but the flushed quadrants.

But, even then, I ran towards him and cried into his chest. "Equius, made Nepeta worry and think he was being hurt. Nepeta is crying an can't stop."

I really couldn't as it turned from crying to bawling. My stomach twisted and made me feel sick. I had had given up something that only was able to give up once. Equius had that and waking up to find he wasn't there had made me worry.

He awkwardly patted my head before picking me up and cradling me. With me being so small and light, it was easy for him to cradle me like a baby.

"Nepeta... I am alright," he said slowly.

I buried my face into his shoulder and cried harder. He released one arm and just carried me with one before cupping my face.

"Nepeta, I'm fine. I had robots to fight this morning and I apologize for not letting you know," he kissed my forehead.

I flushed lightly at the caress and at his words. He had apologized for something. That was more than what I had been expecting from him. It was comforting. I mean it wasn't everyday he would apologize for disappearing this morning.

But, in my heart, I knew it wouldn't be the last time. He probably wouldn't apologize then, but once was enough. It let me know he cared even if it wasn't openly showed.

Regardless, He was purr-fect for me. Blue blood and all.


End file.
